Berg Katse
Lord Berg Katse - also known under such aliases as Lady Mala Gallack in their female form; as well as Lord Zoltar Gallack, Dark Lord Zol Galactor, Lukan and Solaris in their male form - is the partner Commander-in-Chief of Galactor's forces, working directly under the true leader known as Leader X the Luminous Spirit of Planets Spectra and Selectol, and alongside Lady Gel Sadra. They are a major antagonist all throughout Ultrasonic Sentai Gatcharanger to the Gatcharangers. They will appear in most of the episodes to carry out the plans of Galactor for intergalactic domination. They will later be revealed to have been manipulated to join Galactor by Leader X in order to become its pawn. Description As one of the two Commanders-in-Chief of Galactor's forces on Earth and across the Solar System, Berg Katse was originally conceived as two twin siblings - a male, Zoltar; and female, Mala - both scions of one of Galactor's top agents, Dark Lord Gallack. Due to the arrival and intervention of the enigmatic and sinister being from planets Spectra and Selectol known as Leader X the Luminous Spirit, Zoltar and Mala Gallack were instead fused into the gestalt being Berg Katse - replete with an I.Q. of 280, the mental capacities of the two people they were originally meant to be - the brute strength of the male Zoltar and the cunning and vast intellect of the female Mala. Katse shares Leader X's disgust and impatience with minions, leaving them to die. Appearance Personality Berg Katse is known for dark mood swings to hysteria. They are loyal to Leader X, as Galactor is the only place that they are accepted without prejudice. Katse has a strong hate for Earth, its space colonies and other alien worlds allied with Earth for rejecting them and believes they are serving justice by helping Leader X rule the universe. Berg Katse is a master of disguise, switching between a man and woman a lot. Able to blend into environments and fool everyone (even the most advanced technology), Katse is a highly skilled fighter, able to fight many enemies, even the Gatcharangers. This is because they have twice the muscle strength as a typical human with no enhancements. Abilities and Equipment Disguises Berg Katse is a master of disguise, having been switching between a man and woman for most of their life. They are able to blend into environments of people, and can fool everyone (even the most advanced technology). Intelligence Berg Katse, as a result of having a pair of brains fused together, has an IQ of 280 or higher. This allows them to formulate complex plans that would normally take years of consideration for the average person. In the field, they can command plans on the fly even when they go awry. Combat Berg Katse is a highly skilled fighter, able to fight against several enemies at once - either through sheer brute strength, swordplay and marksmanship - even the whole Gatchaman team with all of their skills and equipment. This is due to the fact that, as with their intelligence, they have twice the muscle strength as a typical human before even taking into account any strength-bolstering methods they may have undergone. Bolster Katse commands a flying saucer where they command their troops. They are capable of piloting it in a manner that not even the God Phoenix can pursue it - even at going past light speed. Trivia Appearances See Also External Links Category:Villains Category:Gatcharanger Category:Galactor Category:Sentai Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Hermaphrodites Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Male Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Mecha Pilots